Juyou Zhanshu
Juyou Zhanshu is a Dark Mage and member of the Dark Guild Chaos Eye. He is also a member of its elite team the Dark Lords, where he holds the title as the second strongest while also serving as the Chief Tactician for the Guild underneath Number One Dark Lord Silber, Guild Ace Dorothy and Guild Master Odan. Appearance Personality History Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Immense Magical Power Enhanced Durability Keen Intellect: Juyou has shown that his greatest weapon is his incredible intellect from thinking up impressive strategies to combat ideas during fighting. In fact it has been stated by some that many of Juyou's spells don't possess powerful offensive capabilities. However this is made up by his incredible genius and clever ways of making the fullest use of them. Enhanced Endurance Enhanced Strength Magical Abilities Darkness Magic: Juyou has shown to be very skilled with Darkness Magic, capable of using different spells for various effects, ranging from powerful blasts to multiple barrages. *'Dark Maw': Juyou's powerful Darkness spell. Raising either hand, Juyou fires a large ball of darkness with the image of eyes and a gaping maw at the front straight towards the opponent. Upon contact the 'mouth' engulfs the target before exploding in a pillar of magic capable of even causing a small quake around the surrounding area. *'Dark Rock': Waving his hands into the air, Juyou creates a dozen small dark rock-shaped objects the size of a hand. Then he fires them all at his target and upon impact the projectiles explode. And while each one is less-powerful on their own, together they can cause significant damage either through small explosions or multiple scratches on the target. *'Dark Spear': Similar to Dark Rock, Juyou creates a purple spear of darkness in his hand. Then with great strength he throws the spear at the target. Unlike most of his other spells this one doesn't explode but instead pierces the target, causing massive damage. It is also very fast so few are capable of dodging it. Blood Magic: A forbidden magic that involves the manipulation of blood. Juyou has shown to be a master in this form of magic, using several simple but effective ways for it in combat. He can also manipulate the blood in his body to heal serious wounds, stop bleeding and even fix broken bones, even the most fatal, such as a broken neck can be fixed with a quick snap back into place. *'Bloody Body': Juyou's signature spell. Bloody Body is a supportive type spell in which Juyou turns his entire body in blood, even his skin and bones. With this he can manipulate his body into two different variants. **'Bloody Body: Liquid': This is a more defensive type variant. Juyou's body becomes liquid, allowing him to avoid physical blows such as swords and fists, said things going right through him and turning him into a glob of purple liquid. Juyou can also manipulate his liquid form such as for escaping, reforming somewhere else, surrounding his opponents and even slip through the cracks in walls. **'Bloody Body: Solid': The opposite of Bloody Body: Liquid in which Juyou's entire body becomes solid as rock. This allows him to stop all physical blows without causing any damage to himself. This also makes good for melee combat as it increases Juyou's physical strength. *'Crimson Claw': A spell in which Juyou manipulates the blood in his body to make his fingernails to grow longer and in the process turn red and become razor sharp like swords. This makes up for Juyou's lack of close combat as the claws are so sharp that they can even cut through iron. *'Bloody Puppet': A spell that involves the manipulation of another person's body. The way it is done is that Juyou infects the target with some of his own blood. Once done Juyou takes control of the victims body, forcing them to do various things, such as fight their allies or even commit suicide. Juyou describes this as his victims becoming his personal 'corpses' as he can still control them even after they're dead. The only drawback is that Juyou must have his blood go into an open wound on the opponent's body. Teleportation Reflector: A Caster Magic in which the user can reflect objects such as spells, swords or even rocks. The user can also bend objects such as armor but cannot bend a person's body. Most user can only reflect objects and bend objects one at a time but Juyou has had years to master this magic and has proven capable of doing both easily. He also has developed several variants of his own. *'Dark Mirror': A variant of Reflector, Juyou raises both his hands in front of his chest and creates a swirling vortex of red magic the size of his chest before him. When a spell makes contact with this swirling vortex, the vortex instantly reflect the spell and sends it right back to the caster. Juyou explains that this variant allows him to control where the reflected spell goes back too. However he has to be facing the spell in order to reflect it. Telepathy Telekinesis Archive Category:Dark Mage Category:Male Category:Chaos Eye Guild Category:Primarch11